Being Torn Apart
by shaping-up-to-be-pretty-ood
Summary: A savage beast ravages Washington DC, and the Jeffersonian Institute is caught in the crosshairs. Can they kill CLover and save everyone?


**I do not own Cloverfield or Bones. Never have, never will. Always wish, though.**

**A quick word on the Oshibonni twins. They are Booth's cousins- their mother is Booth's mother's sister. (Did that make sense?) Lillian- that's the twins' mother- married Jarron Oshibonni, a Japanese business man. Thus, the twins are Japanese-American. Lived in LA for a short time around highschool. But mostly they were Booth's neighbors their whole lives.**

Giant Monster Ravages DC: Jeffersonian Institute Targeted  
A huge monster that has been spotted in lower DC this morning has chosen his target: The Jeffersonian Institute. * But not just any wing of the museum: The Medico-Legal Lab, though the occupants seem to be holding their own. Witnesses from other wings have reportedly seen two people shoot pistols at the monster. From what can be seen of the beast, it looks like his assailants have put out an eye. We are getting reports of the employees trapped in the lab: Temperance Brennan, Camille Sayoran, Jack Hodgins, Alice Oshibonni, Angela Montenegro, Miyu Oshibonni, Daisy Wick, Wendell Bray, FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth, and FBI psychologist Lance Sweets. The military has evacuated the other wings of the Jeffersonian, but anytime they get near the Medico-Legal Lab, the giant monster swats them halfway across the city. They do not want to bomb the beast, for fear that it will become angry and kill its captives. More reports to follow.  
[SPACE-jump]  
"Booth!" Brennan screamed at the top of her lungs. "Booth! We need you in here  
_now_!"  
"I know!" Booth shouted back, emptying another round at the monster's head. The result was the monster crushing the entire right corner of the building.  
Half the lights went out, and a majority of them shattered, raining down shards of glass onto the forensic platform. A piece of glass shrapnel hit Miyu's cheek, causing a cut. Startled, she ran down to where Alice and Hodgins were crouching, away from anything made out of glass.  
Miyu's eyes were wide as she said, almost hysterically, "He's real! It's Clover! He's real!"  
Alice's expression was a mirror of her twin's face. "He's _real?_ Now I wish I hadn't laughed when Hud got eaten!"  
Hodgins shouted, "Wait? You've _seen_ this movie? How is Clover defeated?"  
The twins exchanged miserable looks. "He's not."  
Hodgins was stunned. "What the heck do you mean, _he's not?_ He has to be!"  
"He's not!" Miyu screamed. "He's not, and we're dead!"  
Maybe if you watched the darn movie sometime," Alice shouted at Hodgins, "You would KNOW that!"  
"If we survive this, I'll watch the darn movie sometime!"  
"GOOD!"  
Glass flew at them sideways. They yelped and dived into Brennan's office.  
Meanwhile, Brennan was still shrieking for Booth.  
"Now, darn it! _NOW!_"  
Booth threw the gun back into his holster and raced towards the autopsy room.  
Supported by Angela, Cam was standing against the stainless steel table, gauze packed around a gaping hole in her stomach. Daisy and Brennan were searching for more.  
Booth darted forward, and swept her hair off her sweat-sticky forehead.  
Cam clutched at his arm. "Seeley... Tell Michelle I'm sorry." She coughed, and her lips glistened red.  
"No," Booth said. "No! Camille, don't you _dare_ die! You are not going to die!" Booth turned towards Brennan. "Bones! Can't you do something?"  
Brennan's temper flared immediately. "You don't think we haven't done all we could? As if we _want_ her to die!" She drew herself up to full height, and stared him in the eyes.  
Cam coughed again. "As your boss... Shut the heck up. Let me die peacefully."  
"You're not going to die!" Booth growled.  
"I thought I said shut the heck up?"  
He did.  
She tightened her grip on his arm. "Tell Michelle... I'm sorry."  
She closed her eyes.  
Out of no where, Daisy started sobbing.  
"DAISY!" Angela yelled. "If you don't shut up I will _slap you_ or give you to the monster as a _sacrifice!_"  
Daisy nodded, scared, but didn't stop crying. "I-I-I-It's j-j-just not f-f-f-fair!" She sobbed.  
And so what did Angela do? She stepped forward and slapped her. That might have been funny, if it wasn't for the fact that everyone was worried for the sake of their lives.

[SPACE-jump]

Hodgins looked helplessly at the two freaking-out girls, attempting not to freak out himself. They were being terrorized by some huge movie monster, that someone had thought up, and they couldn't do anything.  
It wasn't like Freddy; there was no waking up from the nightmare.  
It wasn't like Jason; there was no summer camp or homicidal mother.  
It wasn't like Strangers; they weren't in some remote place.  
It wasn't even like Cloverfield; they were in DC, not New York with a bunch of crazy psychos that had no idea what they were doing. They had level-headed scientists, and a few hysterical ones (mainly Daisy).

[SPACE-jump]

Back in the autopsy room, besides Daisy's occasional sniffle, it was deadly quiet. Despite the gaping hole in her torso, Cam looked peaceful.  
Booth suddenly spoke. "We are _going_ to kill this monster."  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
Booth gently layed Cam back on the table, and kissed her forehead before walking out of the room, the others behind him, determined looks on their faces.  
[SPACE-jump]  
Wendell and Sweets were attempting to call one of the team.  
"Try Brennan," Sweets suggested.  
"I already did. There was no answer," Wendell replied, flipping through his contacts. He found Booth's number and pressed call.  
[SPACE-jump]  
Booth's phone suddenly rang. Surprised, he pulled it out of his pocket. The caller ID read _Wendell Bray_. He flipped it open. "Wendell?"

"Hey Booth." Wendell sounded scared, even to himself. "Where are you guys, and what's happening?"

"We're in front of the autopsy room," Booth replied, willing his voice not to crack. "If you come quick, we can explain what's going on."

They both hung up at the same time.

"What did he say?" Sweets asked, also frightened.  
"He said that if we went to the autopsy room he would explain." Wendell set off.  
[SPACE-jump]  
Alice was so scared. She was going to die, and Hodgins would never know... She screamed as one of the huge glass windows in Brennan's office shattered. Luckily, they were all behind the couch, down low, so none of the shards came close. It was still a terrifying noise.  
She looked around to see if Hodgins and Miyu were alright. They seemed fine, just shaken up a bit.  
"We have to find the others," she stated bluntly.  
Her sister and friend nodded in agreement.  
Standing, but still crouching slightly, they stalked out of the office.

[SPACE-jump]  
"What the _hell_ is going on?" Sweets asked Booth.  
Booth ran through the events of the past half hour.  
"So Cam is..." The look on Wendell's face was one of horror.  
"Dead," Booth said dully. "She got hit by a huge chunk of wood from when the monster first struck the building. She died from loss of too much blood."  
Wendell nodded solemnly.

[SPACE-jump]

"How are we going to kill it?" Sweets asked Booth quietly, looking at the floor.  
Booth honestly didn't think it _could_ be killed, but he wasn't about to say that in front of everyone, especially when they were fearing for their lives. "We find Hodgins and the twins," he replied. "They can make anything blow up, given they have the right resources."  
Everyone nodded and murmured agreement. The three had caused more explosions than Zack and Hodgins had.  
Booth pulled out his phone.

Alice's phone rang. She answered with a frightened, "Seeley?"

"Alice," Booth said, relieved she was still alive. "Where are you?"

"Well," she squeaked, "we're now back in Brennan's office. We tried to get out to find you guys, but there's too much glass flying around. Hodgins-" Her voice broke.

Booth glanced over at Angela subconsciously. He lowered his voice. "What happened to Hodgins?"

Alice's hysteria threatened to break through to the surface. "He- he got a chunk of glass lodged in his leg, and it hurts him to stand." The worry bubbled into her voice. She was frightened for Hodgins, more than herself or her sister. She didn't want him to die!

"We'll come to you," Booth reassured. He snapped his phone shut, grabbed Brennan's arm, and headed towards her office.  
"Where are we going?" Brennan asked, wrenching her arm from Booth's grip.  
"Your office," he answered. He looked behind him, seeing everyone following. "Okay. They said that they tried to get out, but there was glass flying everywhere. So we are going to be extremely careful, alright?"  
They all nodded.  
[SPACE-jump]  
As soon as they got close to the half-shattered office door glass shards flew in from behind. A few small pieces lodged into people, who cried out, but Daisy was the unfortunate one.

[SPACE-jump]  
"Daisy!" Sweets shouted, catching her as she collapsed. "Daisy!"  
"Lance..." The word seemed strained, as if she couldn't get enough air to say it. "I love you..."  
Ran clean through her body was a huge slab of sharp glass, passing straight through her heart and lung.  
"No!" Sweets was hysterical. "No no no! You are not going to die!"  
Blood seeped into a puddle beneath where Daisy half-lay on the ground, Sweets kneeling next to her. His fingers were stained red.  
As her heart slowed, her hands drifted towards her stomach. "Yours..."  
Sweets rested a hand over hers. "You're... you're... pregnant?"  
Daisy nodded, as if every move pained her. Which it did.  
Her head drifted gently to the side, and her eyes closed for the last time.  
Sweets started sobbing like a girl, bowing his head over the fallen Daisy.  
Another huge crash sent glass flying again, this time larger pieces. No one was speared, but no one moved. They were spellbound, watching Sweets fall apart.  
Finally Booth came to some sense. He knelt next to Sweets, and put his arm around Sweets' shoulders. "Come on, shrinky boy," he murmured. "Wouldn't it be pointless if you die here?"  
Sweets nodded numbly. Then the sobs started again, and he threw his arms around Booth's neck.  
"Ah... okay... Sweets, loosen up your grip there," Booth choked out, for Sweets was making pretty much a strangle hold on his neck.  
Sweets let go, and stood up. Booth stood also.  
Booth put his arm around Sweets' shoulders again, and directed him towards the office.

[SPACE-jump]  
"Hodgins! Shut up shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP!" Alice shrieked. "Meaningless crap that has nothing to do with anything is Vincent's job, and HE'S NOT HERE!"  
Hodgins quit his babbling. He looked at Alice. "If I don't keep talking, then I'm going to realize that there's a huge chunk of glass lodged in my leg, and _your sister_ is performing crude surgery on me!"  
"Correction," Miyu said from her place at Hodgins' leg. "There _was_ a huge chunk of glass lodged in your leg, and I _was_ performing crude surgery on you." She held up the shard for them both to see. "Already out." Then she looked at it more closely. "Aw, it's not huge! You're just being a whiner."  
There was a knock on the door, something they were _not_ expecting. Miyu and Alice sprang to the defensive, Miyu pointing her bloody Swiss Army knife at the door.  
Booth held up his hands in surrender. "I come in peace, little cousins."  
"You say that now," Miyu muttered, putting away the knife. She pointed at Booth. "You. Sit. Explain."  
"_Now,"_ Alice growled.  
He sat. He explained.

[SPACE-jump]

"It's Clover," Alice said simply.  
"Clover... like, Cloverfield?" Angela asked skeptically.  
Miyu and Alice nodded.  
"Does the monster _die_ in the movie?" Sweets asked.  
Miyu and Alice shook their heads.  
The movie ends," Miyu explained, "with Rob and Beth about to die under a bridge, with rocks piling on top of them. The last words anyone says are 'Oh my God' and 'I love you.' You don't find out if the monster dies or not because you can't see because the camera is buried in rocks. Some people think that he is destroyed, because in the movie, the only reason you're _seeing_ the movie is because the government found the tape. I don't think that's the case, because they could be watching this in a last ditch attempt to kill Clover." She shrugged. "No one knows."  
Booth stared at the floor. "This is bad," he stated bluntly. "Really bad. We can't even fight it."  
"No, we _will_ fight it," Brennan told them. "Because if we don't, we're just giving up hope. That's not what we do, Booth. We don't give up because something looks hard. We're not those kind of people." Her gaze landed on Booth, as if what she was saying didn't just apply to this moment. To cover up her obvious move, she spoke again. "We've already put out it's eye. It shouldn't be that hard to kill."  
Alice stared at Brennan incredulously. "They bomb it in the movie, and it doesn't die. It just falls down, and gets angry. Then it bats the helicopter out of the sky, which inevitably kills the remaining characters."  
Brennan shrugged, unmoved. "It might not be as strong as they depicted it in the film."  
Hodgins looked at Alice. "There is always... _that_." He raised his eyebrows at her to tell her to just go with it.  
She nodded, as if she was saying, 'Of course I'll go along with her delusions.'  
Angela stepped in the middle of the room. "Anyway, we have to bomb it." She turned to the twins and Hodgins. "Make a bomb."  
"How?" Hodgins asked.  
"Go look through Zack's stuff that we didn't bother to move," she suggested. "Find the tricyclic acetone peroxide or whatever it was called."  
Hodgins went pale.  
"Why that particular chemical?" Miyu asked, always the chemist.  
"Because it blew up Zack's hands," Brennan said bluntly.  
Silence ran through the room.

[SPACE-jump]

"There is _no way_ we're going to be able to make a bomb with this thing!" Hodgins shouted. He looked up from the desk he was using. "This will explode as soon as the peroxide comes in contact with the other chemicals." He threw down his tools.

Miyu glanced back at Hodgins from her position in the doorway. "Hodgins! Stay calm!"

Alice darted from the cabinet of chemical jars and looked Hodgins in the eyes. "You need to be level-headed. Do you understand me? Do you?"

He nodded.

"We'll find a way to delay the chemical from mixing."

He shook his head and said, "There's no way to _do_ that! The monomer must be at boiling point, and there's no way we can keep it boiling long enough to hit Clover with it."

Miyu spoked from the doorway. "Then we're toast."

"With butter," Alice added.

"This is not the time for clever puns," Hodgins growled.

Silence. Then, "I got it!"

Alice and Hodgins turned to Miyu. The look on her face was estatic.

"Hodgins, do you remember when you and Vincent shot a dummy indoors with a war cannon?"

Nod.

"Where is it?" She asked eagerly.

Hodgins moaned.

"What?"

"Cam took it," he replied. "I don't think she told anyone what she did with it."

Miyu tried to remain hopeful. "We'll ask around," she suggested. "I'll see if I can get out of here without being skewered."

Alice blanched. "Don't say that; you'll jinx it!"

"Is there any wood around here?"

Alice pulled her chopsticks out of her pocket. Miyu knocked her knuckles on them. Then she walked out of the room.

~`~`~End Of Chapter One~`~`~

An Updated Report On the Monster Destroying the Jeffersonian

The FBI has received a phone call from Miss Angela Montenegro, who is one of the employees trapped inside the building. She tells that two of her colleagues, Daisy Wick and Dr. Camille Saroyan, were injured fatally. She also says that everyone has been injured, most of it minor cuts. We have been told that the monster's eye has indeed been shot out, and that they are planning to bomb it. Apparently, the monster bears great likeness to the creature in the horror picture _Cloverfield._ However, the movie's depiction of the beast is that it is nearly indestructible, something which has already been proven at least partially wrong. They hope that a Revolutionary War cannon working replica will be sufficient. We will report as the information comes in.

[SPACE-jump]

Miyu was so lucky it wasn't even funny. She slipped through debris, not even touched by flying objects. She ran the last stretch, to Brennan's office, where everyone else was regrouping. Brennan, Angela, Wendell, Seeley and Sweets were all sitting on the couch, silent. Angela was frantically texting, and Sweets was still crying.

"I have a question," she gasped. She caught her breath and then asked, "Does anyone know what Cam did with the Revolutionary War cannon?"

Wendell looked confused, but no one else did.

[SPACE-jump]

Brennan looked at Booth, and at the same moment, remembered when that happened, when Hodgins and Vincent had shot the dummy with the cannon. He had slammed her against the wall, but it hadn't hurt her. All she could think about was how much she wanted the reason to be different. Suddenly she had been hyperaware of the fact that their bodies were pressing together and his mouth was an unbearable few inches from hers. She had seen him move, and got frightened. "We should probably get out of here." Then they had ran for the doors just as they began to close.

They both looked at the floor at the same exact time. Nobody noticed except, of course, Miyu. She also noted the slight blush on Brennan's cheeks. She brushed it off. Now was _not_ the time to try at play matchmaker. If they died without telling each other, that would be their problem. Not hers.

Brennan suddenly stood up. "I know where Cam stored it." She led Miyu out of the room.

They also had a pretty successful trip out of the office. The only part where they got hurt was when they had to squeeze through some fallen beams and Miyu's stomach was scratched. She cried out, but did _not_ start crying.

[SPACE-jump]

At one point, Miyu asked Brennan where they were going. Brennan answered, "We are going to the Egyptology Storage room, which is where Cam hid the cannon, because she knew that Hodgins wouldn't go looking for it in there."

Miyu was pale. "Well, um, was it _well_ hidden?"

Brennan nodded.

Miyu let out a big sigh of relief. Then, "Why?"

She let out a groan at Brennan's question. "Alright. You know how there's a bed in there?"

"How do _you_ know there's a bed in there?" Brennan's voice was panicked.

"W-w-w-word of m-mouth," Miyu stuttered. Then she regained her cool. "The only reason you would know about it was if..." Her jaw dropped. "Who did _you_ take in there?"

"Sully," she admitted.

"The one who sailed off into the sunset with you standing on the dock. Wasn't my cousin the reason you didn't go with him?"

Brennan gritted her teeth. "No, he was _not_." She lied. "It was my inability to lead a purposeless life."

"Uh-huh," Miyu replied skeptically.

Brennan glared, like she was trying to detect the sarcasm in her brattiest intern's voice.

Miyu focused on the path ahead of her.

After several minutes Brennan spoke again. "Who did you take?"

Miyu whirled. "Excuse me?"

"To the storage room."

"Who do you think?" It came out harsher than she had intended, but at this point she didn't care.

"I'm almost afraid to guess," Brennan laughed nervously.

"_Vincent_," Miyu said scathingly.

They started walking again, and were silent until they made it to the storage room.

They stood in the opening next to the bed for a moment.

Awkward...

"So, uhm, where did Cam put it?"

Brennan walked behind the bed, and began tugging on something.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Miyu asked, helping Brennan lug the cannon out.

"Do you think that it's a good possibility that anyone will come back here? Look behind the bed?"

"Uhhh, no."

"Exactly." Brennan used a tone that made it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I hate irrefutable logic," Miyu said bitterly.

"You're an anthropologist who helps with murder investigations," Brennan responded. "Don't you think that irrefutable logic is an important part of that?"

Miyu spat, "When I was sixteen, my uncle was murdered. Guess who found him. Me, and my sister. The door of his house was standing wide open, and there was blood all over the walls. He had been shot a dozen or more times, all in the head. The police department couldn't figure out who had done it. We had listed every single enemy he had, and they still couldn't figure it out. They said that it must have been someone who in no way had any connection to him, and that was _irrefutable._" She gazed up at the ceiling. "_That's_ why I _hate_ irrefutable logic." Her voice was still bitter.

Brennan stared at her. "Both my parents disappeared when I was fifteen! You don't see me hating something that came up once!"

"Did you see you mother right after she was murdered? No! I saw him _five minutes_ after he had been shot! He still maintained body heat!" Miyu shrieked. "There was still blood flowing from his head! Something like that _scars_ a sixteen-year-old!"

"When I was five, I went to visit my neighbor, and she was dead at the kitchen table."

"But there wasn't blood everywhere, was there? She looked like she had just fallen asleep, didn't she?"

Brennan didn't answer.

"Let's just get the cannon back to the team," Miyu said quietly, fighting tears.

Brennan nodded silently.

Together, they pushed the cannon back through the hallway.

[SPACE-jump]

They received a lot of cuts and bruises trying to haul the cannon through the fallen beams and such, and soon they were covered in their own blood, not much, but enough to be seen through the dark blue of the labcoats. It glistened sickly under the bright lights.

"Hey! Somebody who can walk get over here!" Miyu shouted at the top of her lungs.

Booth was the only one who came running out.

"Can no one else walk?" Miyu muttered.

"Hodgins can't, and they're taking care of him."

"It takes four people to take care of one slightly injured person?" Brennan asked.

"Angela and Alice are freaking out and are almost no help, Sweets is still catatonic, so really it's only Wendell that's doing anything," Booth answered.

"Whatever," Miyu said, pulling on the cannon. "Just shut up and help us."

"Panic makes you bitter," Booth whispered in her ear, bending over and pulling on the cannon. It moved a lot easier now.

"It's not the panic," Miyu mumbled back. "It's your partner. She's ticking me off."

"Insensitive rationality?"

"No. She's trying to convince me that irrefutable logic is good."

Booth groaned quietly. He knew all about the reason Miyu hated irrefutable logic.

"Did she bring up her neighbor and parents?" he asked.

"Yes. I wanted so badly to say that her father was still alive, so it didn't count."

"That would've made her mad beyond imagination. She probably would have decked you." Now Booth's voice was bitter.

"That _was_ funny."

"No it wasn't!"

"Why didn't you tell her you weren't dead? She probably would have thrown herself into your arms, sobbing unintelligible words, and you would comfort her, just like you fantasize."

He glared at her, but inside he was wondering how she knew about those daydreams.

"Maybe you shouldn't leave crude drawings on your desk in the FBI offices. Charlie and Mark thought it was hilarious when I showed them."

White hot fury boiled in Booth's chest. He had wondered where it had gone, and all along, his cousin had had it.

"You stole that?"

Miyu didn't meet his eyes, because she was afraid she would start laughing. "No, I returned it."

"Then why did I never get it back?"

"Well, I told Sweets about it, so he might have took it." She shrugged, at least as much as she could while pulling the cannon.

They stopped outside Brennan's office, where the rest of the team had brought hysterical Alice and crippled Hodgins.

Angela's eyes were wide, and she was trying not to look at the blood on Hodgins' leg. Alice was doing the same.

"He's going to die."

"No he's not." Miyu replied. "Does somebody have something I can make a tourniquet out of?"

Booth took off his tie.

"Dr. Brennan, you have a first aid kit, right?"

Brennan nodded and went over to the closet in the corner. After rooting around, she pulled out a white box and brought it to Miyu.

Miyu began bandaging Hodgins' leg.

Hodgins lifted his head to see what was going on. "Alice?"

"No, but you're pretty close." Miyu smiled in spite of the situation.

"Miyu?"

"Yep."

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I was an EMT's assistant in college, and we were taught how to do all sorts of things. I am bandaging your leg."

"Weren't you the one who ripped my leg open?" He chuckled a little bit.

"Technically it was a piece of glass that did the initial ripping, and I took it out, but yeah."

"So if I bleed out, it's your fault?" He laughed.

"No! It's Clover's. Statistically, we're all going to die."

"Yeah, that's really reassuring," Angela said crazily.

"Angela, Wendell?" Booth said. "Could you go around and collect all the rest of the first aid kits?" There was fear in his voice.

Everyone turned to Brennan and Booth. They had taken off Brennan's lab coat to find more blood than they expected.

Brennan's eyelids fluttered. "Booth?" She collapsed.

[SPACE-jump]

"There is no possible way we're all going to live," Miyu muttered under her breath. She was working on stemming the flow of blood coming from Brennan's stomach.

She was tiring also. Every now and then, her eyes would flutter, and she would lurch forward before continuing to bandage.

"Wendell," she said sleepily, "help me. Angela, Sweets, go find the first aid kits."

Nobody moved.

"Now!" Miyu snarled. "Or she's going to die!"

The three of them sprang into action.

Brennan started coughing, and Booth dropped to his knees beside her head.

"Bones?"

"Booth." She reached up and touched his face. "I'm dying."

"Don't say that!" Five people shouted at once.

"Why not? You all know it's true."

"Dr. Brennan, for once in your life, please, sideline the scientist and act like you're normal," Miyu growled.

"Miyu, I'm so sorry for snapping at you earlier. I was just stressed out a bit. What are you doing? What is Wendell doing?"

"How do you know who's where?" Wendell asked.

"Well, I know that Hodgins is on the couch, because he can't walk. I know Alice is over there and Miyu is over here because Miyu's hands have calluses on the palms."

"Oh, gee, thanks," Miyu mumbled.

"Booth is near my head, because I have my hand on his face, and that leaves Wendell by my shoulder."

"You are so freaky."

"Not as freaky as you, kid." Booth shot back. "Remember the time you ran around the neighborhood in my football uniform?"

"Alice dared me, and Dad said he would pay me. It was worth it. Six guys said they liked a chick in football gear."

They all laughed. Then it died down, leaving that awkward silence that always comes after laughter.

The silence lasted a few more minutes, save the gasps and moans from Brennan as Miyu and Wendell cleaned up her wounds.

"Where are Angela and Sweets?" Alice asked. "It shouldn't take this long to get three first aid kits."

"Somebody go check," Miyu suggested.

"Booth," everyone (except Booth) said in unison.

"Fine."

He left the room, and suddenly Brennan started to cry.

"Dr. Brennan!" Wendell said, abandoning the roll of gauze on her shoulder.

"You all listen to me," she sobbed. "When I die, you make sure that Booth knows I love him."

"But Dr. Brennan-"

"Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, Dr. Brennan." More joint talking.

She nodded, and let her head rest to the side.

Booth came back in with the two first aid kits in his hand. He looked sad.

Alice rushed up to him. "What's wrong? Where are Angela and Sweets?"

"Fifty feet away from the door. They're dead."

Alice squeezed her eyes shut. "What happened?" She asked tightly.

"Angela was hit by a shattered window. Sweets used the other kit to try to save her, but he didn't know what he was doing. A second window shattered and then hit him."

Alice nodded.

Booth took the kits over to Miyu and Wendell, handing them each one.

Taking the kit, Miyu muttered, "I told you there was no way we're going to survive."

[SPACE-jump]

Nobody realized just how badly they were all injured. Brennan and Hodgins were the worst. Wendell and Booth were the least banged up. On top of everything else, Miyu refused to remain positive.

Alice, regaining some sanity with the startling and sudden deaths of Angela and Sweets, was talking to her sister in the corner.

"Please, Miyu! The glass is _not_ half-empty!"

"Alice! I don't care about the glass. It's inevitable. _We're going to die."_

"Don't say that!" Alice begged.

Miyu grabbed her sister's forearm and pulled her closer. In her ear, she whispered, "At least you get to tell him you love him. Do you see Vincent anywhere? No. He was smart enough to get sick today. I don't get to say 'I love you' to him now."

As if mocking her, her phone rang. _Pump It_ started playing from her pocket.

Everybody stared.

Very aware of the eyes on her back, she practically put her nose in the corner.

"Vincent?" Pause. "Omigod! I'm so happy you called! I swear, I'm going to die!" Pause. "Yes, I'm serious! Have you been watching the news lately?" In the background she heard the TV click on, and newscasters that were supposedly around the rear side of the Jeffersonian, away from Clover. "Oh my God," Vincent said quietly.

"I know," Miyu was almost sobbing now. "We're in Brennan's office, but there's not much protection." The line crackled. "Almost every single window in the building has shattered. Daisy, Sweets, and Angela have been killed by glass. Cam died because she somehow got a piece of wood lodged in her stomach. I think it might be from the staircase." Pause. "No. Nobody's alright, Vincent. Hodgins can't walk because he had a piece of glass lodged in his leg, Brennan is-" Her throat almost closed. She lowered her voice. "Brennan is going to die from blood loss, I mean there's a huge puddle, there's no chance she's going to live, she's just lying there in a puddle of blood, Vincent, oh, I'm so scared, I don't want to die!"

"Miyu, I want you to listen to me. Listen! I'm not going to lie to you and tell you you might survive this. Okay?"

She just whimpered.

"But I want you to know I love you. Alright?"

"I love you too."

"And I'm coming in with the evac teams."

"No no no, don't! I don't want you to die too! Don't! Please don't come!"

"_With the evac teams._"

The line crackling went crazy. She could barely understand him.

"Vincent, the connection is bad. I'm losing you. It's gonna shut off!"

"I can hear."

"Vincent, I love you, okay? I love you!"

"I love you too."

The connection broke, and Miyu started sobbing. She shuffled over to the couch, next to Hodgins, and flopped down. She put her head on his shoulder, and he enveloped her in a warm hug. Alice sat on the other side of her twin, and wrapped her arms around her.

[SPACE-jump]

Wendell felt totally broken. Everyone around him was either being emotional, dead or dying. It was certain that he was going to die, too. There was just no way around it. Who would go next? Brennan? Miyu? Alice? _Him?_

[SPACE-jump]

Another bloody cough choked its way out of Brennan's mouth. Turning her head, she spat out the red onto the floor.

This was it. She was going to die. She knew it.

She grabbed Booth's arm.

"Booth..."

He leaned in closer, and she kissed him. Hard.

[SPACE-jump]

Her mouth tasted like blood. He knew why she was doing this.

She knew she was going to die soon.

She pulled back.

"I love you, Booth. I love you."

"I love you too, Bones."

She coughed again.

"I'm sorry... it took so long for me to tell you. I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Bones. I'm here, okay?"

"I see... it..."

She spoke no more.

Tears welled in his eyes.

Suddenly he stood and kicked the nearest object, which happened to be a chair.

"Seeley..." Alice began.

"How is this fair? Why did this monster decide to attack _us?_" He shouted back.

Wendell put a hand on his shoulder. "We're gonna be fine, man."

"Do you even believe that anymore?"

"I have to. Look at Miyu. The power of negative thinking."

"Hey!" Alice and Hodgins said in unison.

"The cannon." Miyu's head snapped up, and her face was streaked with dust and black makeup. She looked crazy. "The cannon. We have to kill it. We have to kill it _now_."

Alice looked at her sister uneasily. "Are you sure...?"

"How many people are dead now?" She counted them off on her fingers. "Cam, Daisy, Angela, Sweets, and now Brennan. I'm not sure about any of _you_ guys, but I _don't_ want to die. Five are dead. Five are left. _Clover's still alive. _Do you want to just sit here and let him _kill us?_ Because believe me, _**I really don't**_**."**

Booth rubbed his forehead. "I agree. I want to kill that stupid thing. Look what it's done. Cam's dead, Daisy's dead, Ange's dead, Sweets' dead, and Bones is dead." His voice choked up a bit at the end. "We can't do anything about them, but we sure as hell can do something about staying alive. What can we put in that cannon?"

"Molotov cocktail?" Wendell suggested.

"In a cannon?" asked Alice.

"That might work."

"Wouldn't we have to get it to open it's mouth for something flaming?"

There was silence.

Suddenly Alice gasped. "Metal."

"What?" Hodgins asked, bewildered.

"Didn't we watch Pirates of the Caribbean together? They stuck silverware in the cannons and shot them at the Black Pearl. One of the forks stuck in the guy's wooden eye. We can put in autopsy instruments and aim at Clover's eyes."

"I already shot out one of its eyes," Booth said.

"So that gives us that much more ammo to aim at some of the softer parts of Clover. Mostly the head, I would imagine."

"Do you think it'll actually kill it?" Hodgins asked quietly.

"To be honest?" Alice heaved a sigh. "No. No, I don't. But, even though I love this place, I'm completely willing to destroy it to get out of it alive."

Hodgins nodded and stood. Or at least tried.

"What are you doing?" Alice ran over to support him. "You need to stay down!"

"I'm perfectly fine. Let go of me."

She did, and he stood at a slight angle, but he stood. And walked.

Miyu got up as well. "Hodgins, do you think you'll be alright to help us?"

He laughed. "If I'm about to die, sure."

"You and Alice go to Autopsy and anywhere else and collect the instruments. Even the platform. If you can, turn on the alarm."  
He nodded and limped off, Alice following him. On the way out, she grabbed a tray laying on the floor.

~`~`~End of Chapter Two~`~`~

Further Updates from the Jeffersonian

The FBI has received another phone call from the captives stuck inside the museum. This time it was intern Wendell Bray, with some depressing news. Three more people have perished at the paws- feet- whatever-they-are of Clover: Doctor Temperance Brennan, Angela Montenegro, and FBI psychologist Lance Sweets. He reports that the building's seemingly endless supply of windows have caused four of the five casualties. The remaining fatality is still a mystery, but they believe that a staircase exploded near the beginning of the destruction, bringing about Doctor Camille Saroyan's demise. He also tells of their plan of putting the monster out of action for a short while, long enough for their escape. More reports to follow.

[SPACE-jump]

"You know, this was really not the way I imagined dying!" Alice shouted over another explosion.

Hodgins, still limping, began filling the pockets of his lab coat with numerous shiny metal things. "I always imagined the government would wipe out the world on accident."

"That's really not funny."

"That's too bad, because it was a joke." Hodgins sighed. "I always thought I would accidently get shot at a crime scene."

They reached for the same shiny piece of metal.

Alice's breath hitched. "Hodgins-"

What she was not expecting was the long, hard kiss he gave her suddenly.

Pulling back and looking her in the eyes, he said quite levelly, "When we get out of here, _if_ we get out of here, I'm taking you home with me. After the hospital stay, of course."

Tears welled in her eyes. "Well, then let's get all of these stupid twisted hunks of steel back to Seeley so we can kill that stupid son of a-"

[SPACE-jump]

"How many do ya got?" Miyu asked breathlessly.

"Enough for four shots," Alice replied, bending over to pick up all the instruments she had dropped.

Hodgins walked in behind her, and stopped abruptly.

He and Miyu locked eyes quickly in a 'oh-boy' moment.

Alice straightened.

"When you're done staring at my ass, I'd be happy to slug you in the face."

Hodgins blushed. "Sorry."

She grabbed his ear and pulled it down to her mouth. "If you want to touch, you have to wait 'til later."

She released him and began shoving instruments into the cannon mouth.

He was struck dumb.

[SPACE-jump]

Booth swore loudly.

"What?" His cousins asked simultaneously, instantly worried.

"I ran over my toe with the cannon."  
Miyu rolled her eyes, and Alice threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"When you're about to die, you can curse. If you did something that in no way prohibits you from killing Clover, keep it to yourself."

"Please."

They moved the cannon into position.

When it was ready, Booth said, "You two get back to Bones' office, now."

"Why?"

"Because it doesn't matter if I die. No one would get shaken up over it."

The twins raised their hands. "We would."

"Zack'll probably cry like a baby when Hodgins tells him," Alice said.

"_Go."_

They were taken aback by Booth's harsh tone.

"I'm older than both of you, so _go right now."_

Miyu put a hand on his shoulder. "No."

"We're not going anywhere. If we die, we die. Wah. Look at this way. We die, we get to go see Brennan," Alice said gently.

"And Cam."

Alice dropped a few metal shiny things.

"Fine. Help me."

[SPACE-jump]

There was a huge explosion, then an even bigger roar.

And a scream of, _"NOW!"_

Hodgins and Wendell ran (as best as they could) for the exit, followed by the twins and Booth.

The sounds of destruction sounded behind them.

They exploded into the back alley, where the night sky was clear, and you could see all the stars.

Alice started crying right as the three military men ran toward them.

[TWO MONTHS LATER]

Alice let loose with a stream of swearing.

Recently they had lost Wendell, and he was very difficult to replace.

_That's what happens when you get too close to Clover,_ she thought, rubbing her forehead.

Hodgins entered the room, carrying two cups of coffee.

Alice took hers and downed half of it.

"I hate Virginia."

She looked at her coffee. "Did you put _vodka_ in this?"

"Just a touch."

"We're not 'sposed to be getting drunk on the job, seeing as we're the Tac Team."

"Well, I thought being sober would just make things harder."

"Officer, I swear, my friend and I are cone sold stober," Alice quoted. She had accidentally said that to a cop on the way back from her and Hodgins' hasty wedding. It wasn't a church wedding, just a quick 'hey-guy-in-an-Elvis-outfit-marry-us' thing. Nobody knew about it. Nobody even knew about them.

They laughed.

"Technically, you're not even buzzed yet. I put just enough in it to coat the bottom with about a centimeter."

"Whatever. I can still taste it."

Miyu came in then, and drained her Starbucks turbo mocha. More caffeine than she really needed. "Did you guys hear?"

"Hear what?" Hodgins asked.

"Wendell's dead." Her voice was flat, but full of emotion all the same. "Clover ate him."

"What?" This was news to Hodgins, but Alice had already heard it.

"You heard me."

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know! Nobody was there with him!" Miyu snapped. "Somebody should have been with him at all times! What was that knucklehead thinking, getting close enough to Clover to get his stupid ass eaten?"

"Miyu, calm down," Alice said firmly. At that point, she sounded a lot like their mother to Miyu. "Who's our replacement?"

"Fisher and Vincent."

"Are you serious? They weren't even there when Clover attacked us. We should get a military replacement."  
"Well, we do."

"But you just said-"

"We're getting a new set of SWAT guys."

"Oh. How many this time?" All their previous SWAT guys were dead.

"Four."

"So," Hodgins observed, "we've already got Booth, you, you, and me. Now we're getting Fisher, Vincent, and four SWAT guys? That's ten people, and this room is only so big." He gestured towards their new Virginia setup, with a lot of paper strewn and green blinking lights everywhere.

"One SWAT team personnel must be in the room with us at all times, and at least two must guard the door. I plan on making three stand out in the cold so they can freeze their butts off. The air conditioning in this place is too extreme."  
"That, and the dust cloud that blocks out a lot of heat in the sky," Hodgins muttered.

"So, for a grand total of seven people in a room filled with nothing but little green lights and paper, with only six chairs," Alice said skeptically.  
"The guard gets to stand by the door."

"Oh."

[THREE DAYS LATER]

"Die. Die. _Die._ DIE. _-_"

"Miyu, shut up!"

"But I want it to die!"

"It's not gonna die until we get something explosive in its mouth."

"Why don't _you_ shut up, Shawn?"

"That's a very good idea," Alice added.

"Drop it now," Hodgins told the chopper pilot.

The pilot fiddled with the controls for a moment, then the colossal spike dropped down, down, down...

Straight through Clover's tail.

A roar of pain shook the chopper.

"Yeah!"

Miyu gave Shawn (their SWAT team guy) a high-five. "We are _so_ the bomb!"

"Shoot something into it's mouth before it closes-"

Clover's mouth snapped shut.

Shawn went quiet. "Well crap."

[SPACE-jump]

"How many failed attempts?" Booth asked.

"Twenty-two," Fisher replied.  
"Those aren't exactly the best odds, Seeley," Miyu said, forlorn.

"But it's going quite slower now, right? I mean, it's only going to totally annihilate half of Virginia, right?"

"If we're lucky," Shawn mumbled from the door.

"Then you better hope we're lucky, numbskull," Miyu snapped.

"So, what happened to that bomb we dropped on it yesterday?" Fisher asked.

Miyu scowled. "Clover batted the bomb away before it exploded, and it blew up the building Vincent and those three SWAT guys were in."

"Oh, hey, I'm sorry, Miyu."  
"It's all right, Fisher. He's not the only one dead, so I shouldn't feel so sad for just him."

"I have an idea," Alice announced upon bursting into the room, hitting Shawn with the door. "Oh. Sorry about that." She and Hodgins, who was behind her, took their seats.

"If we use some kind of crossbow-ish contraption, we could get it to open its mouth, and then shoot aircraft missiles inside. Those things explode on impact. We shoot it on either side, in the ribcage and it roars."

"That might actually work."

[SPACE-jump]

"Are you ready?" Booth's voice came over the radio.

"Yeah," Miyu and Alice answered from the helicopter poised in front of Clover's head. Clover has almost blind, so he couldn't see them.

"Actually, yes," Fisher replied from the chopper on Clover's left side.

Shawn hit his head. "What do you mean, actually?"

"Alright," Booth interrupted. "We're starting... now."

There was two simultaneously _zzzzzzjjjjooooooop_'s and two spear-like implements pierced Clover's ribcage.

He roared, just as expected.

The missiles were fired, and Clover swallowed them.

Before his stomach exploded, he whacked Booth and Hodgins' helicopter with his tail and flung Alice and Miyu's towards Fisher and Shawn's with his mouth.

Then he went _kaboom,_ and Clover was no more. Well, he was still there, because a huge monster carcass wouldn't just disappear. He was just very dead.

Booth and Hodgins were safe, but the same could not be said for the rest of the Tac Team.

Fisher died on impact.

Shawn, Miyu, and Alice were just unconcious.

When the two choppers had collided, the rotors from Alice's had shredded Fisher's side of the cockpit. Thus, Fisher was dead.

[SPACE-jump]

Miyu's nose twitched. "I hate hospital smells..."

"You learn to get over it," Shawn told her softly.

Miyu was in the worst shape, with broken ribs and clavicle. There was a lot of bruising, and a lot of lost blood.

She stared blankly at Shawn. "Who are you?"

"I'm Shawn." Shawn's face was hurt and surprised. "I was the SWAT guy assigned to your Tac Team."  
"No, our SWAT guy was named Greg."

"That was the first. I'm the last."

"Where's Vincent?"

"Nigel Murray?"

"No. Di'nofrio." Her eyes told him that she was being sarcastic. "Where're Wendell and Fisher?"

"They're all dead."

Miyu tried to sit up. "What?" She was breathless. "Vinny's dead?" Tears welled in her eyes, and she flopped back down. "That retard! He left me all alone..." She started sniffing.

Three people entered the room.

"Miyu?" Hodgins asked.

"Are you alright?" Alice finished.

Upon seeing Alice, Booth and Hodgins, Miyu remembered who the surfer-dude was.

"Shawn, I thought you were dead too."

He pointed to his chest. "Me? Nah. I'm tougher than that manic depressant guy."

A sudden thought came to Miyu. "Is Clover dead?"

"Very much so."

"Good!"

[A WEEK LATER]

Miyu twirled the ramen noodle on her chopsticks and shoved it in Shawn's mouth.

"My mom taught me how to make it like this," she informed him.

"'Sgood," he said through his food.

There was a crash and a roar.

They both froze.

"What the hell was that?"

[fin]

**You like? I'm sorry if I killed off a character that you liked- the only one I killed who I **_**didn't**_** like was Daisy. (Hate her...) Just as a sidenote, it ripped me apart emotionally to kill off these people. Like Cam's death? I started bawling when I reread it. Brennan was especially hard for me to kill.**

**Reviews make me a double rainbow- twice as happy!**

**("What's it **_**meeeaaan?"**_**)**


End file.
